


Lange Leitung

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, ich habe mich nach "Erkläre Chimäre" mal so gefragt, was Boerne seinem Erbonkel Gustav denn nun in diesem ominösen Telefongespräch so erzählt hat und beschlossen es mal aufzuschreiben ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lange Leitung

**Author's Note:**

> Fehlende Szene zu "Erkläre Chimäre"
> 
> Nur so ... weil ich Bock drauf hatte ...

 

 

_**Erstes Telefonat** _

 

Es erklangen gerade die ersten klaren Töne der Ouvertüre zu Lohengrin, als das Telefon vollkommen unmelodisch dazwischenklingelte. Boerne rollte mit den Augen und eilte zur Stereoanlage, um die Musik leiser zu drehen. Wer rief denn an einem Sonntagmorgen bei ihm an? Bestimmt Thiel, der ihn an einem Tatort brauchte. Mit einem Lächeln griff er nach dem Hörer.

„Ja, Guten Morgen! Haben Sie nichts Anderes zu tun als so früh bei mir anzurufen?“ Boerne grinste ob seiner eigenen Dreistigkeit. Leuten am Telefon die Meinung zu geigen machte einfach Spaß.

„Hallo?“ Hm, die Stimme klang aber irgendwie so gar nicht nach Thiel.

„Hallo?“ Jetzt war auch Boerne ein wenig verwirrt. Wer rief ihn denn sonst so an?

„Wer ist denn da?“ Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte nicht sagen woher.

„Äh, Karl-Friedrich Boerne hier. Wer stört?“

„Ach, Karl-Friedrich, du bist’s, hier ist Gustav. Dein Onkel. Gustav von Elst?“

Onkel Gustav? War das nicht dieser seltsame Weltenbummler, der jetzt in den USA irgendwo lebte? Und dann auch noch mit einem Mann. Von dem hatte er ja ewig nichts gehört oder gesehen.

„Nanu? Onkel Gustav, was treibt dich denn um, dass du bei mir anrufst?“ Boerne rollte mit den Augen. Verwandtschaft am frühen Morgen. Das musste doch wirklich nicht sein. Auf der anderen Seite war Onkel Gustav natürlich reich und da musste man schon ein wenig umgänglich sein. Oder zumindest so tun.

„Na ja, seit deine liebe Mutter ja nun auch von uns gegangen ist, sind du und Hanne irgendwie meine einzigen verbliebenen Ansprechpartner in der Familie in der alten Heimat. Und Hanne ist wohl gerade mit ihrem Anhang im Urlaub auf den Seychellen, wenn ich das dem Anrufbeantworterspruch richtig entnommen habe. Also, blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit bei dir anzurufen ... liebster Neffe.“ Selbst Boerne konnte raushören, dass hier die Anrede einen zart sarkastischen Unterton angenommen hatte. Das musste er unbedingt ändern. Liebster Neffe. Oh ja, er würde der liebste Neffe sein. Na ja, wenn es sich lohnte zumindest.

„Und das freut mich sehr, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Boerne hoffte, er klang auch so ehrlich wie er vorgab zu sein. „Lange hab ich ja schon nichts mehr von dir gehört und du warst doch immer ein großes Vorbild für mich. Der weltgewandte Abenteurer. Das habe ich immer sehr bewundert.“

„Ja ja, ist ja gut. Honig musst du mir nicht um den Bart schmieren. Ich wollte dich nur kurz anrufen um dir zu sagen, dass ich bald vermutlich für eine Weile ins Krankenhaus muss. Es wurde bei mir ein Krebs diagnostiziert, der so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden muss. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst, falls es da Komplikationen geben sollte.“

Boernes Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Onkel Gustav war krank. Möglicherweise sogar schwer krank. Da musste er jetzt erstmal ehrliches Mitleid zeigen. Und dann musste er seinen Onkel irgendwie dazu bringen ihn zu mögen. Denn so ganz ohne Erben war er vermutlich tatsächlich der Einzige, der eine Chance auf die Liegenschaften seines Gevatters hatte, sollte sich das mit dem Krebs nicht heilen lassen.

„Das ... ich weiß gar nicht was ich ... das tut mir sehr leid. Brauchst du irgendetwas? Ich kenne hier einen hervorragenden Onkologen in Münster.“ Wenn Gustav für die Behandlung nach Münster kommen würde, dann wäre das doch eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit, um vielleicht den Kontakt wieder etwas aufzufrischen und sich in der Liste der Erben weiter nach oben zu schieben.

„Nein, nein, ich bin hier in Florida in guten Händen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Na, Sorgen mache ich mir natürlich trotzdem.“ Boerne lachte ein wenig gönnerhaft, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen. Er musste aufrichtig wirken. Das war der Knackpunkt. Und er musste irgendeinen Ansatz finden, mit dem er sich mit seinem Onkel solidarisieren konnte. Irgendein gemeinsames Hobby, ein geteiltes Interesse ... Boernes Augen saugten sich an der Seite seines Flurschrankes fest, obwohl er das Holz gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Natürlich. Das war’s. Er wusste, wie er den Onkel würde knacken können. Es war zwar etwas gewagt, aber wann war ein Boerne schon mal vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt?

„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass wir beide uns innerhalb der Familie besonders nahe stehen.“ Boerne lächelte in den Hörer, um seinen Worten noch mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen.

„Ach ja? Aber wir haben uns doch seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht gesehen und bei unserer letzten Begegnung erinnere ich mich noch lebhaft an dein Gesicht, als ich erzählt habe, dass ich mit Chris in die USA gehen werde.“

„Ach, Gustav, das war doch alles nur gespielt. Du weißt doch wie spießig die Familie ist. Hätte ich dir stattdessen auf die Schulter geklopft und alles Gute gewünscht, dann ... dann hätten die doch mich als nächstes auf dem Kieker gehabt.“ Er hoffte, dass sein Onkel die subtile Anspielung auch so verstand, ohne dass er hier weiter ausführen musste. Man musste ja nicht drüber reden. Reichte ja schon, wenn der andere wusste, was er meinte.

„Apropos Kieker, wie geht es denn Brigitte?“ Gustav hatte die subtile Anspielung gepflegt übersprungen, wie ein Pferd ein zu leichtes Hindernis. Boerne rieb sich die Stirn. Dann also weniger subtil.

„Ach, wir sind schon seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr verheiratet. Es hat zwischen uns beiden doch nicht so gestimmt.“

„Aha.“

„Ja, sie hat sich ihren Therapeuten geangelt und ist mit ihm durchgebrannt nach Gott-weiß-wo. Na ja, war auch besser so. Die war irgendwie nichts für mich.“ Wieviel deutlicher musste er denn noch werden? Oder war das gar nicht deutlich? Boerne war sich unsicher. Was war denn nun deutlich und was nicht? Zwischentönen gegenüber war er immer schon ein wenig taub gewesen.

„Tja, das hätte ich dir auch gleich nach unserem ersten Treffen sagen können. So herablassend, wie die mit anderen Menschen umgegangen ist ...“ Gustavs Stimme klang hart. Da waren wohl einige unfeine Kommentare zwischen den beiden gefallen, die er nicht einmal mitbekommmen hatte.

„Nun ja, ach, das ist ja jetzt alles Wasser unter der Brücke, wie man bei euch so sagt, nicht wahr? Sie hat es in die Weite geschlagen und mich ...“ Jetzt bloß vorsichtig sein. Das musste möglichst optimal ehrlich klingen und irgendwie auch realistisch. Und wie machte man etwas am realistischsten? Indem man so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit entlangschrabbte. „Nun ja, ich habe auch andere Ufer entdeckt.“

Sehr gut. Deutlich und nicht zu abgehoben. Hoffentlich.

„Bist du wieder vergeben? Na, ich hoffe, du hast den gleichen Fehler nicht zweimal gemacht.“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ich ... also, ich habe nach vielen Jahren festgestellt, dass meine ... nun, meine Präferenzen vielleicht doch woanders liegen.“ Jetzt wurde er wieder so gestelzt. Boerne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Sei bloß vorsichtig, sonst nimmt der dir das niemals ab._

„Inwiefern?“ Jetzt klang Gustav aber schon interessiert.

„Also ... wenn man es so sagen kann, dann spielen wir jetzt für das gleiche Team.“ Und jetzt auch noch platte Metaphern. Die Unterhaltung lief so gar nicht an der Linie entlang, die er schnell mal eben provisorisch mit Kreide auf den Boden vorgezeichnet hatte. Wie früher beim Fahrradfahren lernen. Da war er auch so geschlingert.

„Karl-Friedrich, wenn du es noch einmal lernst in deinem Leben geradeheraus zu sagen, was du meinst und dabei auch noch ehrlich zu sein, dann kreuze ich mir den Tag rot im Kalender an.“ Gustav seufzte ins Telefon.

Okay, nicht gut genug. Er musste noch überzeugender sein. Boerne schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre tatsächlich verliebt zu sein. In einen Mann. Na ja, musste in seinen Gedanken ja kein Mann sein, aber zumindest jemanden den er liebte. Warum zum Teufel fiel ihm da nur niemand ein?

Thiel hätte jetzt schon wieder mit den Augen gerollt, ob seiner Versuche einen seiner moralisch fragwürdigen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Er riss die Augen wieder auf. Thiel würde doch passen. Der war doch sowas wie ein guter Bekannter. Jetzt musste er ihre Bekanntschaft ... kollegiale Freundschaft ... was auch immer sie verband ... nur ein wenig ausschmücken und dann waren sie ja praktisch ein Paar.

„Ich hab mich verliebt. In einen Mann.“ Klang doch gut. Sehr überzeugend. Klar. Einfach. Keine Schnörkel.

„Ach. Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Und wie kommt das so plötzlich?“

„Na ja, so ganz plötzlich war es vielleicht nicht. Ich hab früher schon gemerkt, dass ich ... vielleicht ein wenig zu oft hingeschaut habe, wenn mir ein interessanter Mann begegnet ist, aber ich habe das immer ignoriert. Immer brav den guten Sohn und Ehemann gespielt und mir nichts anmerken lassen. Und nach der Scheidung habe ich gedacht, dass ich sowieso erstmal keine Beziehung mehr will. Aber jetzt ... na ja, es ist halt irgendwie einfach so passiert.“

„Mh-hm, und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“

„Äh ...“, Boerne rechnete mal im Kopf schnell durch, was nicht allzu unrealistisch klang.

„Jetzt sind es genau ein Jahr und vier Monate. Na ja, nicht ganz genau, aber ungefähr.“ Nicht zu lang, nicht zu kurz. Sehr schön.

„Und wie heißt er?“

„Frank.“ Boerne wurde ein wenig warm im Nacken, als er den Namen das erste Mal aussprach. „Er heißt Frank.“ Beim zweiten Mal ging’s schon ein wenig besser.

„Mensch, das freut mich ja, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der deine spezielle Art verträgt.“

„Na hör mal! Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin umgänglich und gebildet.“

„Unumgänglich und eingebildet wohl eher, hm?“ Gustavs Stimme war amüsiert. „Na, dann erzähl doch mal von deinem Frank. Was macht der denn so?“

„Äh, also, er arbeitet hier bei der Polizei. Und er mag Fussball. St.-Pauli. Also, den Fussballverein.“ Er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder von diesem Thema runter, sonst würde Gustav garantiert merken, dass er log.

„Mh-hm, und wie ist er sonst so?“

Boerne schloss wieder die Augen. _Stell dir einfach jemanden vor, den du magst und erzähl davon._ _Weiß Gustav ja nicht, wenn es nicht Frank ist. Thiel. Wenn es nicht Thiel ist_. Boerne rügte sich in Gedanken.

Dann holte er tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen. Und irgendwie erzählte er dann doch von Franks blauen Augen, die manchmal aus Eis und manchmal aus Feuer waren. Und von seinem Lächeln, das er stets versuchte wieder zu verschließen, sobald es sich Blicken ließ und seinen Händen, die irgendwie so klein und dick und rund und fest waren. So wie er selber auch. Standhaft und ehrlich. Ja, er hatte ehrliche Hände. Und davon, dass Frank nie mehr redete als notwendig und oft sogar weniger und dass er mit Frank am allerliebsten schwieg. Und von verschwitzten Haaren im Nacken und ausgeleierten T-Shirts und als er so fertig war mit dem Erzählen, da hatte er dann doch die ganze Zeit nur von Thiel erzählt und Gustav war auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans ganz still geworden und hatte einfach nur zugehört.

 

oooOOOooo

 

_**Zweites Telefonat** _

 

Als bei Boerne eine Woche nach dem Besuch seines Onkels aus Florida wieder mal das Telefon früh morgens klingelte, da hätte es ihm eigentlich eine Warnung sein sollen, aber er hatte den Besuch und seinen erfolglosen Versuch in das Testament seines Onkels aufgenommen zu werden schon wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.

„Ah, Karl-Friedrich. Hier ist dein Onkel Gustav.“ Boerne lief es heiß den Nacken hoch.

„Ach, hallo. Gut wieder in Florida angekommen?“ Na, die Frage hätte er sich auch sparen können, denn Gustav rief ihn bestimmt nicht aus einem Flugzeugwrack auf dem Boden des Atlantischen Ozeans an.

„Ja, es war ein verdammt langer Flug, aber ich bin wieder zu Hause. Du sag mal, Karl-Friedrich ... kann ich Frank mal kurz sprechen?“

„Äh ... ja, ich meine nein, ich meine, er ist schon zur Arbeit.“ Boerne schaute sich wild um, obwohl er ja wusste, dass Thiel sich wohl kaum plötzlich in seiner Wohnung materialisieren würde und außerdem eh gerade nicht zu Hause war, weil St.-Pauli am Millerntor spielte, so dass er nicht mal eben schnell drüben klingeln konnte, um ihn ans Telefon zu holen. Zum Glück konnte Gustav ihn am Telefon nicht sehen, denn sonst wäre die Schummelei spätestens jetzt aufgeflogen.

„An einem Samstag?“ Sein Onkel klang ernsthaft verdutzt.

„Äh ja, na ja, wichtiger Fall. Doppelmord. Ich muss da auch gleich hin.“

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“ Boerne hätte fast geseufzt. Was war denn an „Ich muss auch gleich weg“ so undeutlich, dass es als Einladung für ein längeres Gespräch gedeutet werden konnte?

„Natürlich. Immer.“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Du liebst ihn doch, oder?“

„Ich ...“ Boerne blieben die Gedanken in den Synapsen stecken. Liebte er Frank? Natürlich liebte er seinen Ehemann. Das musste er Gustav gegenüber auch weiterhin so darstellen. Na ja, bis zur fiktiven Scheidung so in ein paar Jahren.

„Natürlich. Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Sonst hätte ich ihn jawohl kaum geheiratet, nicht wahr?“ Er hörte selber, dass seine Stimme etwas unnatürlich hoch geworden war, und dass der Satz mehr als unglaubwürdig rüberkam.

„Hast du ja auch gar nicht.“ Jetzt war Gustavs Stimme wieder hart und klar.

„Bitte wie?“ Nein, nein, nein. Das lief nicht gut. Na ja, auf der anderen Seite war das Erbe eh schon futsch. Aber er wollte nicht zwingend auch noch seine Familie verlieren, indem er nach und nach alle Mitglieder in irgendeiner Art brüskierte. Und jemandem vorzulügen, man wäre verheiratet um an dessen Erbe heranzukommen, lag auf der „Dinge-die-man-nicht-macht“ Skala ziemlich weit oben.

„Junge, ich weiß doch, dass ihr nicht wirklich verheiratet seid. Obwohl ihr mich am Anfang fast überzeugt hattet.“

„Aber Onkel Gustav, das stimmt doch nicht. Natürlich sind wir verheiratet. Ich hab dir doch das Foto gezeigt. Und du hast Thi ... Frank doch kennengelernt.“ Ah Mist, jetzt hatte er sich schon verraten, da war es dann auch egal. Er seufzte.

„Mensch, Karl-Friedrich. Ich merke doch, wenn zwei Männer ein Paar sind oder nicht. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ihr mich ein wenig verwirrt habt. Euer Verhalten war manchmal wirklich wie bei einem alten Ehepaar und trotzdem konnte ich spüren, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid. Was ist da los?“

„Gustav ...“, Boerne riss sich noch einmal zusammen. Die Villa bekam er ja eh nicht mehr.

„Ja, es stimmt, wir sind nicht wirklich verheiratet. Er ist mein Nachbar und mein Kollege. Und ich habe ihn gebeten mitzuspielen, damit du mir die Villa vermachst. Es tut mir leid.“

„Na, davon glaub ich ja kein Wort.“

„Wie meinen?“ Jetzt konnte Boerne der Konversation nicht mehr ganz folgen.

„Dass es dir leid tut.“

„Oh, ich, also ...“ Warum konnte Gustav nicht einfach das für bare Münze nehmen, was er sagte?

„Ich habe doch gesehen wie du ihn angeschaut hast. Das hat mich ja auch so verwirrt. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid, aber die Art wie du mit ihm umgegangen bist. Da war soviel ... Zärtlichkeit drin. Da hab ich doch etwas an meinen Sinnen gezweifelt. Und ihr kennt euch in- und auswendig. Das ist ja unter Arbeitskollegen in der Regel auch nicht so.“

„Na ja, wir sind auch Nachbarn. Also er wohnt gegenüber ...“ Weiter wusste Boerne auch nicht. Was waren sie denn nun wirklich? Eine wirkliche Freundschaft hatte es zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. Nicht einmal ganz am Anfang.

Er selber war damals ja schon heimlich etwas verschossen gewesen in den neuen Kommissar, der so ganz anders war als alle Menschen die er so kannte und der auch noch diese unfassbaren Augen gehabt hatte. Und die hatte er ja auch immer noch, aber mittlerweile kannten sie sich natürlich und da waren einem dann doch immer mehr Seltsamkeiten, Eigenheiten und Marotten aufgefallen. Und dann war es einfach nie mehr geworden als diese erste Faszination. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sich diese Faszination auch verdammt lange gehalten. Aber sie war ja eh immer einseitig gewesen.

„Das heißt ihr verbringt auch mal Zeit miteinander außerhalb der Arbeit?“

„Manchmal. Meistens ist er von mir nur genervt.“

„Liebst du ihn denn?“

Boerne hörte die Frage und irgendwie versuchte sein Gehirn auch eine passende Antwort aus einer der Schubladen zu kramen, aber es gab hierfür keine Schublade in seinem Gehirn. Oder sie war beim Einrichten falsch beschriftet worden. Die Pause dehnte sich viel zu lang. Und irgendwann wusste er, dass Gustav gemerkt haben musste, dass er nicht geantwortet hatte.

In seinem Kopf stapelten sich währenddessen die Erinnerungen. Blicke, die sie gewechselt hatten, die ein oder andere Berührung hie und da. Momente, in denen er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass Thiel ihn auch liebte und Momente in denen der andere ihn mit Worten oder Gesten wieder weggestoßen hatte.

 _Ihn auch liebte._ Hatte er das gerade gedacht?

So wie er Thiel liebte? Boerne musste sich setzen. Irgendwann in dieser ganzen rasenden Fahrt, die sie jeden Tag miteinander erlebten, hatte er sich verliebt. Und es nicht einmal gemerkt.

„Karl-Friedrich? Bist du noch dran?“ Gustavs Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt und ein wenig amüsiert.

„Ja, äh, ja natürlich. Ich ... ich bin noch dran.“

„Liebst du ihn?“, wiederholte der Onkel seine Frage.

Warum nicht mal mit der Wahrheit versuchen

„Ich glaube schon.“ Allein diese drei Worte trieben ihm schon die Wärme ins Gesicht. Er hatte zum ersten Mal einem anderen Menschen und sich selber gegenüber zugegeben, dass er sich unter Umständen in einen anderen Mann verliebt hatte. Nicht zum Spaß, nicht als Vorwand und nicht als Ausrede, sondern wirklich. Echte Gefühle. Gefühle, die ihn jetzt fast zu ersticken drohten.

„Wie sicher bist du denn?“, fragte Gustav noch einmal nach.

„Ziemlich.“ Das war irgendwie noch nicht ganz richtig. „Sehr.“

„Dann musst du handeln, Karl-Friedrich. Sonst wird das nichts.“

„Er ... er ist nicht ... also, ich bin doch ein Mann. Er will nichts von Männern.“

„Das soll er ja auch gar nicht. Er soll auch gar nichts von irgendwelchen Männern wollen, sondern du sollst ihm zeigen, dass er geliebt wird. Was er dann damit macht, dass kannst du sowieso nicht beeinflussen. Aber wenn er es gar nicht weiß, dann kann er nicht einmal reagieren, verstehst du?“

„Wir arbeiten doch auch zusammen. Das geht nicht. Ich mache da alles kaputt.“

„Und wenn nicht? Hm? Und wenn er dich auch liebt? Willst du diese Möglichkeit verschenken, nur weil du Angst hast, dass euer Arbeitsverhältnis leidet?“

„Er liebt mich nicht.“ Da war er sich ganz sicher. Sowas spürte man doch und er hatte es nie gespürt. Nicht einmal bei sich selbst. Vielleicht hatte er es auch gar nicht spüren wollen.

„Hat er das gesagt?“

„Er zeigt es mir jeden Tag.“ Boerne merkte erst als er den Satz gesagt hatte, wie sehr es ihm wehtat wenn Thiel abweisend zu ihm war, ihn nicht ernst nahm oder über ihn lachte. Ob das Thiel mit ihm genauso ging? Wenn er den anderen kleinmachte, ihn beleidigte oder von oben herab behandelte? Aber er meinte es ja gar nicht böse. Das musste Thiel doch spüren. Oder?

„Auch an den Tagen, wo er so getan hat, als wäre er dein Mann. Dir zuliebe?“

„Ich hab ihn erpresst.“ Was sollte er jetzt auch noch großartig lügen. War eh alles kaputt.

„Aha, wie das denn?“

„Ich hab ihm das Leben gerettet. Tracheotomie. Und dann hab ich ihn gezwungen meinen Mann zu spielen.“ Boerne sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Die ganze Situation mit ihnen beiden war total verkorkst. Er hatte einen Mann, den er eigentlich liebte, erpresst. Er hatte ihn zu etwas gezwungen, was der andere freiwillig niemals gemacht hätte. Wie war es zwischen ihnen soweit gekommen?

„Ach, das ist jawohl grober Unfug, Karl-Friedrich. Niemals hätte jemand wie Frank sich zwingen lassen so etwas mitzumachen.“ Gustav sprach im Brustton der Überzeugung, dabei kannte er Frank – Thiel – doch fast gar nicht, dachte Boerne. „Selbst mit einer Waffe am Kopf hätte er das nicht gemacht. Er hat es dir zuliebe gemacht. Verstehst du das nicht? Er hat es für dich gemacht. Und bis zum Ende durchgezogen. Und er hat sich wirklich bemüht. Er hätte ja auch alles auffliegen lassen können, als es nicht mehr wichtig war. Mensch, Junge, Frank tut doch nicht nach der Lösung eines Falles noch so, als wäre er dein Mann, weil es ihm wichtig ist für eine Ermittlung. Das hat er nur für dich gemacht.“

„Glaubst du?“ Konnte das wahr sein? Dann hätte er Frank gar nicht erpresst. Sondern es wäre ein Freundschaftsdienst gewesen. Oder vielleicht sogar mehr?

„Weiß ich.“

„Und was mach ich jetzt?“ Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles kaputt.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Frank auf keinen Fall eine Möglichkeit haben darf zu lange darüber nachzudenken. Das führt dann zu festgefahrenen Verhaltensmustern. Du musst aktiv werden. Lass ihm aber vorher keinen Raum zum Denken. Glaub mir, er funktioniert besser, wenn er ein wenig unter Druck gesetzt wird.“

 

oooOOOooo

 

_**Drittes Telefonat** _

 

„Ah, Hallo Frank. Hier ist Gustav. Wie geht es dir?“

Thiel sprang mit dem Handy am Ohr vom Sofa auf. Scheiße, Gustav, der wollte bestimmt Boerne sprechen. War der zu Hause? An einem Sonntag doch bestimmt, oder? Dann konnte er ja schnell mal eben drüben klingeln. Das musste Gustav am Telefon ja nicht mitkriegen, dass er nicht einfach nur ins andere Zimmer, sondern in eine andere Wohnung ging, um Boerne den Hörer in die Hand zu drücken.

„Äh, Moin Gustav. Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wolltest du mit B ... deinem Neffen sprechen?“ Der Name Karl-Friedrich wollte ihm immer noch nicht über die Lippen.

„Nee, nee, ich wollte eigentlich kurz mit dir sprechen.“

Aha.

„Ja, äh, da bin ich.“ Oh Mann, sonst war er doch auch nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Aber irgendwie hatte er seit Gustavs Abreise erfolgreich alle Erinnerungen an diese seltsame Episode verdrängt und vielleicht auch ein wenig gehofft, dass es nie wieder zur Sprache kommen würde.

„Du, Frank, ich hab da mal ne Frage.“

„Klaro.“

„Wie war das eigentlich als du dich in meinen Neffen verliebt hast?“

Thiel starrte seinen Fernseher an, obwohl er den gerade ausgeschaltet hatte, als das Telefon klingelte. Der wollte doch jetzt nicht wirklich hier irgendeine erfundene schnulzige Liebesgeschichte hören, oder?

„Äh ...“, weiter kam er nicht.

„Also, du musst mir hier keine Details erzählen, ich wollte nur mal wissen warum du nicht von seinem arroganten Verhalten abgeschreckt warst.“

Okay, das konnte er schaffen.

„Also, das war ich ja eigentlich schon. Zumindest am Anfang. Aber ...“, was aber? Was war denn positiv an Boerne, so dass es seine Überheblichkeit und sein besserwisserisches Getue wettmachte?

„Aber dann hab ich gemerkt, dass er eben wirklich brilliant ist in dem was er tut. Er ist ein hervorragender Rechtsmediziner. Und er hat einen guten Spürsinn dafür, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und dann lässt er auch nicht locker, bis er den Fehler gefunden hat.“ Sehr gut formuliert. Und irgendwie ja auch nicht gelogen. Boerne war eben sehr gut. Leider wusste der das aber auch. Und zog daraus sein Selbstbewusstsein, was ihm vielleicht in anderen Bereichen des Lebens fehlte. War ihm selbst ja nicht unähnlich irgendwie. Thiel biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Mh-hm, aber was magst du denn so persönlich an ihm? Also was nichts mit dem Beruf zu tun hat.“ Der ließ aber auch echt nicht locker. Verdammt. Thiel schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an den ein oder anderen Moment zu erinnern, wo er Boerne vielleicht fast sogar ein wenig gemocht hatte.

„Joah, also, na ja, er ist eben sehr ... fürsorglich so.“ Das war doch gut und auch ein bisschen wahr. „Er weiß genau, wann ich vielleicht Gesellschaft brauche oder was Gutes zum Essen.“ Okay, vielleicht nicht die romantische Liebeserklärung schlechthin, aber ziemlich okay.

„Und das reicht dir? Ich meine so als Grundlage für eine lebenslange Partnerschaft?“

„Na ja ...“, komm schon Thiel, irgendwas muss dir doch noch einfallen. Er schloss nochmal die Augen und stellte sich Boerne vor. „Ich mag sein Lächeln. Er lächelt immer so verschmitzt, wenn er was Gutes rausgefunden hat und es mir unter die Nase reiben will. Und ich mag seine Augen. Und seine Energie. Er ist praktisch nicht zu stoppen, wenn er etwas wirklich will. Da steckt er richtig Arbeit rein. Voller Leidenschaft.“ Scheiße, wo kam das denn jetzt her? Leidenschaft. Das war irgendwie eine wacklige Brücke, die er hier betreten hatte. Boerne in Zusammenhang mit Leidenschaft zu bringen. Das lag ihm irgendwie quer im Magen.

„Und deshalb hast du eingewilligt mir gegenüber seinen Ehemann zu spielen?“

Thiel starrte jetzt statt des Fernsehers die Wand dahinter an. Scheiße. Gustav wusste Bescheid. Na ja, das Erbe war eh weg, da war es dann auch egal.

„Ich hab was?“ So leicht würde er sich aber trotzdem nicht geschlagen geben.

„Na ja, ich habe gestern mit Karl-Friedrich gesprochen und er hat zugegeben, dass er dich gezwungen hat seinen Mann zu spielen und da hab ich mich doch gefragt, warum jemand wie du sich zu so etwas zwingen lässt. Das kam mir irgendwie komisch vor.“

„Ich ...“ Okay, jetzt war er am Ende seiner Weisheit angelangt. Ab hier begann die Wildernis.

„Frank. Du bist doch ein willensstarker, eigenständiger, selbstbewusster Mann. Warum hast du da mitgemacht? Sag mal ehrlich.“

Ehrlich, ehrlich. Was war das schon so? Er hatte halt nicht gewollt, dass er Boerne irgendwas schuldig blieb. Das hätte der andere ihm bis ans Ende seines Lebens vorgehalten. Und da sich die Gelegenheit bot die Schuld gleich abzutragen, hatte er die Chance eben genutzt - ganz einfach.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Boerne am zweiten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft auf der ehemaligen englischen Kaserne auch das Leben gerettet, indem er ihn mit seiner Jacke gelöscht hatte, als der andere Feuer gefangen hatte und Boerne hatte ihm das nie gedankt oder zurückgezahlt. Na ja, bis jetzt.

Okay, das hieß ja, dass sie eigentlich eh schon quitt gewesen waren, bevor er eingewiligt hatte Boernes Ehemann zu spielen. Er hätte also gar nicht einwilligen müssen. Aber irgendwie wollte er Boerne auch einfach zum Schweigen bringen, bevor der irgendwas vom Austauschen von Körperflüssigkeiten und anderen Sachen laut durch den Hausflur posaunte.

Na ja, und er wollte halt nicht, dass Boerne ihm ewig deswegen Vorhaltungen machte, wenn er die Villa nicht bekam. Ewig. Fast hätte er gelacht. Würde er denn sein ganzes Leben mit Boerne verbringen? Irgendwie hatte er das nie in Frage gestellt. War eben so. Er und Boerne als Nachbarn und Kollegen, die sich stritten und manchmal vertrugen. Manchmal sogar Spaß zusammen hatten, zusammen kochten oder Fernsehen schauten. Zusammen Fälle lösten. Und darin waren sie ja wirklich unschlagbar. Das beste Team.

Aber irgendwie hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, was denn wäre, wenn sie beide mal in Rente gingen. Würden sie dann immer noch all ihre Zeit miteinander verbringen? In seinem Kopf war er irgendwie automatisch davon ausgegangen, obwohl das ja eigentlich Quatsch war, wenn sie nicht wirklich ein Paar waren. Da machte man dann eine nette Abschiedsfeier im Präsidium und verbrachte seinen Lebensabend mit seiner Frau. Bloß hatte er eben keine. Und Boerne auch nicht.

Aber ein Lebensabend mit Boerne? Der würde ihn doch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Aber ein Lebensabend ohne Boerne? Da konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie das aussehen sollte.

Also doch mit Boerne. Aber das war dann ja schon irgendwie eine Lebenspartnerschaft, oder? Scheiße.

„Frank? Bist du noch dran? Die Leitung ist sehr schlecht.“

„Äh, ja ... ja ich bin noch dran.“ Jetzt saß ihm gerade ein Kloß im Hals und er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Liebst du ihn?“ Gustav stellte die Frage so schlicht und selbstverständlich, dass Thiel fast automatisch ja gesagt hätte. Aber er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. Boerne würde sich endlos über ihn lustig machen, wenn er wüßte, dass Thiel sich vielleicht ein Leben mit ihm vorstellte.

„Ich ...“ Thiel holte noch einmal schwer Luft. Der Kloß im Hals verstopfte ihm ganz schön die Atemwege, so wie das Horsd‘oeuvre vor zwei Wochen. Oh Mann, jetzt sagte er schon Horsd‘oeuvre statt Schnittchen. Boerne war echt wie diese lustige Fingerfarbe im Kindergarten, die man hinterher unweigerlich überall auf den Klamotten hatte.

„Hast du es ihm mal gesagt?“

Oh Mann, jetzt ging Gustav schon davon aus, dass er seine Frage mit _Ja_ beantwortet hatte. Aber er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt, oder? Oder hatte er es nicht mitgekriegt?

„Ich ... nein. Also, ich meine, ich ...“ Er konnte das Wort _liebe_ nicht einmal mehr aussprechen. Wann war er denn so einsam geworden? Wann hatte er sich denn soweit von allen Gefühlsregungen abgeklemmt? Er musste sich verdammt zusammenreißen, um hier nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Also, da ist nichts mit mir und Boerne. Er steht auch gar nicht auf Männer und ich auch nicht.“ Das sollte Gustav doch jetzt klar gemacht haben, dass er hier auf der falschen Spur war.

„Ich finde, ihr solltet mal miteinander reden, denn ich denke hier läuft gewaltig was schief zwischen euch. Warum lädst du ihn nicht mal zum Essen ein und ihr seid mal ein wenig ehrlich zueinander?“

Thiel wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf noch sagen sollte. Hatte Gustav mit Boerne auch so über sie beide gesprochen? Hatte Boerne vielleicht etwas gesagt? Hatte Boerne möglicherweise sogar Gefühle für ihn? Oder war das hier Gustavs Rache dafür, dass sie versucht hatten ihn an der Nase herumzuführen?

„Frank?“

„Ja, ich bin noch dran.“ Er war jetzt mittlerweile völlig verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich ja nichts angeht, aber Karl-Friedrich ist auch Familie und ich hab es ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass du gut für ihn bist. Du bist der Gegenpol, der ihn ausbalanciert. Und du wärst ihm ein wunderbarer Partner. Du lässt dich nicht von dem ganzen Getue blenden, sondern du siehst ihn wie er wirklich ist. Sonst hättest du auch schon längst das Weite gesucht. Wenn du irgendwo in dir ein bisschen Wärme für ihn empfindest, dann rede mal mit ihm, ja?“

„Mh.“ Thiels Kopf drehte sich immer noch wie ein Brummkreisel.

„Danke.“

Thiel stutzte. Hatte er jetzt wirklich zugesagt mit Boerne darüber zu reden, ob sie etwas füreinander empfanden, das über Freundschaft hinausging? Gustav hatte ihn wirklich heute auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

„Du, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ruf mich bitte an, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, ja?“ Gustav klang zuversichtlich. Und Thiel fühlte sich so wenig zuversichtlich wie noch nie.

„Klar.“

„Mach’s gut dann, Frank.“

„Mach’s gut.“ Thiels Mund formte die Worte automatisch, ohne dass sein Gehirn einsatzbereit gewesen wäre.

Er starrte noch eine geschlagene Minute auf sein Handy, nachdem Gustav aufgelegt hatte und fragte sich, was genau da eben passiert war.

oooOOOooo

 

_**Kein Telefonat** _

 

Thiel drehte noch eben schnell die Temperatur am Herd ein wenig runter, damit der Käse am Rand nicht zu dunkel wurde, dann nahm er sich die Schürze ab und wusch sich noch schnell die Hände.

Als er eine Minute später vor Boernes Tür stand, waren seine Hände schon wieder verschwitzt und er wischte sie nochmal schnell an der Hose ab. Was, wenn Boerne ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug? Auf der anderen Seite war ja eine Einladung zum Essen erstmal nichts Schlimmes. Das machten sie ja schon ab und zu mal. Und nur weil Gustav ihn gestern emotional von innen nach außen gedreht hatte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass Boerne plötzlich über Nacht zu jemand anderem mutiert war. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Gustav ja auch mit ihm gesprochen und Thiel wusste jetzt nicht, was dieses Telefonat mit Boerne so angestellt hatte. Aber das würde er ja gleich herausfinden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Boerne kam an die Tür. Er trug seine Kochschürze und trocknete sich gerade die Finger an einem Küchenhandtuch ab. Als er Thiel sah, stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung. Thiel starrte auf das Küchentuch und dann in Boernes Gesicht.

„Oh, äh, kochen Sie gerade?“ Sehr wortgewandt Thiel. Gut gemacht.

„Ja, ich, ähm ...“ Boerne war zum Glück genauso wenig eloquent.

„Ich wollte ... also, ich dachte vielleicht ... aber wenn sie gerade selber kochen, dann wohl nicht.“ Was war das denn genau für eine Aussage? Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Bitte?“ Boerne schien jetzt ehrlich verwirrt.

„Also, ich hab gerade einen ... also, einen Auflauf und ich dachte ... ist ja eh viel zu viel für mich alleine.“ Wo war hier denn das Verb geblieben, das erklären sollte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte?

Boernes Augen fielen in seine wie ein Stein in einen Brunnen und sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Thiel verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und es kam ihm so vor, als würde sein ganzer Körper taub werden. Er spürte seine Arme und Hände schon nicht mehr und alle Geräusche drangen wie unter Wasser an seine Ohren.

Boerne fing sich als erster wieder.

„Wir könnten ja ein bisschen von beidem ... zusammen.“ Verben waren heute scheinbar ausverkauft.

Thiel nickte. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie dann gemeinsam am Esstisch bei Boerne im Wohnzimmer und teilten Nudelauflauf und chinesisches Pfannengemüse untereinander auf. Jeder bekam drei Mini-Frühlingsrollen und Thiel öffnete für sich ein Bier und goss Boerne ein Glas Wein ein. Die Anspannung in sich konnte Thiel immer noch spüren, aber er war jetzt schon wesentlich ruhiger, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Das Essen duftete wunderbar und Boerne lächelte ihn an, als er mit einer Schale Salat ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Zu Beginn aßen sie fast schweigend, aber nach ein paar Minuten fingen sie an über den aktuellen Fall zu reden und über das unmögliche Kleid, was Frau Klemm letzte Woche zum Polizeiball angehabt hatte und über Nadeshdas erste vollkommen eigenständig geführte Ermittlung, die zur Festnahme einer Menschenschmugglerbande von internationaler Bedeutung geführt hatte. Und als sie dann mit ihren Gläsern in der Hand aufs Sofa wechselten und das dreckige Geschirr einfach ignorierten, da hatte Thiel das Gefühl, dass sie auch gar nicht zwingend miteinander reden mussten. Eigentlich war doch alles gesagt, oder?

Boerne macht auch keine Musik an, weil er vermutlich wusste, dass Thiel das nicht so mochte und sie schauten stattdessen im Fernsehen eine Krimiwiederholung aus den Achtzigern. Schon seltsam wie damals Fernsehen gemacht wurde. Thiel lehnte sich zurück, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete Boernes Profil. Ja, so konnte es gehen. So würde er auch gerne seinen Lebensabend mit dem anderen verbringen. Und der wollte das doch auch, oder?

Boerne drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder. Das ganze Essen über hatten sie sich neutral angeschaut. Wie immer halt. Aber jetzt machte der Blick Thiel wieder genauso kribbelig, wie vorhin an der Tür. Als hätte er auf seinen Armen geschlafen und diese hingen jetzt taub und nutzlos an seinem Körper herab als wären sie aus Gummi.

„Ich möchte dich gerne küssen.“ Boernes Stimme war leise und ein wenig entschuldigend.

Thiel hatte geahnt, dass so etwas vielleicht kommen würde und bis gestern hatte er noch gedacht, dass das niemals ginge, aber als er vorhin den Auflauf zubereitet hatte und wusste, dass er Boerne heute abend versuchen würde die Wahrheit zu sagen, da war ihm dieser Gedanke auch gekommen. Nach dem Telefonat mit Gustav gestern war er sich noch absolut sicher gewesen, dass er niemals etwas körperliches von Boerne wollen würde. Aber vorhin an der Tür, als Boerne ihn so offen und ehrlich angeschaut hatte, da war ihm ganz warm geworden. Und jetzt wieder.

Thiel nickte einmal kurz. _Ja._

  


End file.
